In a wireless communication environment supportive of two or more heterogeneous networks according to a related art, even if a terminal has capability of accessing multiple radio access technologies (RATs), it is able to simultaneously transceive data with at least two heterogeneous networks by simultaneously accessing the at least two heterogeneous networks.
Namely, a multi-RAT supportive terminal of the related art accessing a prescribed radio access technology on the basis of switching and then transceives data via one network. Hence, while a terminal having multi-RAT capability is transceiving data via a specific network, if the terminal transceives data with another network different from the specific network, the data transceiving with one of the networks is interrupted.
Hence, although a terminal having capability of supporting at least two heterogeneous networks can perform a communication suing the different networks, since the terminal operates based on a simple switching, some limitation is put on efficiency. Moreover, since each of the different networks performs an independent operation, an inefficient management is performed in aspect of an overall flow of the terminal
In order to solve such a problem, a method for a terminal having multi-RAT capability to simultaneously transceive data via at least two heterogeneous networks (1st system and 2nd system), i.e., each network, has been defined. According to the defined method, network/user performance, network capability and user's service quality are enhanced and a bypassing method is provided. For instance, a terminal having multi-RAT capability communicates with two access points including an access point of IEEE 802.11 and an access point of IEEE 802.16. Moreover, for instance, a terminal having multi-RAT capability is able to communicate with an integrated device having both of the IEEE 802.16 interface and the IEEE 802.11 interface.
However, according to the defined method, the multi-RAT terminal can transceive data corresponding to a specific service flow with the 2nd system under the control of the 1st system only. In order to solve this problem, if there is a traffic preferred by the terminal to transmit to the 2nd system in accordance with a property of the flow, a method of informing the 1st system of the preferred traffic during a network entry has been proposed. Through this method, if the terminal enters an area of the 2nd system, the 1st system can instruct the terminal to transceive the corresponding flow via the 2nd system.